Untold Stories
by DeadlyJames
Summary: A group of stories of the people who never made it out of Raccoon City. More to come R
1. Story 1

**These stories have nothing to do with the cast of RE**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We where out number and out matched, my pistol was covered in blood and I was backed against the wall. I could smell death all around as the hunters started to take us out one by one. But I am getting ahead of my self. Lets start at the beginning, I lived at Raccoon City for 3 years with my parents while I went to there college. I was 18 and tall for my age.

It all started yesterday ago in Raccoon city hospital, my father was coming out of a coma and I wanted to be there when he awoke. "Doctor!" I yelled getting up. A doctor came running in holding a book. He looked at me then at my father and smiled.

"Well you awaken" he says sitting right by him and checking him. "Looks like you are all fit Mr. Lowe, You can go when you want" He says smiling and walks out of the room. Smiling I lefted the room and called my mother and asked if she can come to pick us up. I looked outside as the sun was setting. What I didn't know was My whole world was about to change.

"You ready dad" I said knocking at the door "Mom is coming" I said as he walked out pf the door and smiles "Yes, let's go to the parking lot." He says walking out of the building I nodded and followed.

2 hours pasted and I called again "Anyone there" I said on the answering Machine then looked as an Ambulance pulled up. Blood everywhere "What Happen" I mumbled then took a peak. The victim was bitten everywhere. I covered my mouth and walked back by dad amazed of what people would do Just then I heard screaming as the victim started biting one of the nurses. Then I saw something I wish was a dream. In the distance there was a bunch of people walking to the hospital. I looked at my dad who collapsed where he sat and I grabbed him "You ok" I said as he drew his last breath. I looked at his lifeless body as someone grabbed me. I looked to see the same victim as before. I pushed him away with my feet grabbing a pocket knife and stabbed him in the head then got up and ran inside hopping it would be safe.

People where in panic as the dead nurse and doctors started to rise and attack everyone. I ran into the back and grabbed the keys to the Ambulance. Looking around I found it and ran to it seeing it. People all around me dieing and moans from the zombie like people. It felt like a horror movie. My dad bagging on the windows his hands covered in blood as he tries to get in. I turn the ambulance on and punched the gas looking around. The whole place was going to hell.

1 to 2 hours pasted I was picking up stragglers as I went. A young lady in her early 20's was sitting by me as we both talked "So what's your name?" I asked and pulled into a gun shop "Jen, and yours?"

"John" I said and got out as 3 people jumped out from the back "Listen up" I said opening the shop doors "grab all that you can carry" I said then walked in. I started grabbing bullets and looked around at a rack of back packs "I grabbed a few and stuffed them full of pistol and Shotgun ammo then grabbed to pistols and gave the bags the them "Here" I said and walked to the door looking outside. A Middle age man walked up to me "You think this will work John" he said patting my on the shoulder "I hope so Rich I hope so" I said as he walked out holding a shotgun a bag of ammo. "Lets get out of here" I said and put my bag on and walked into the ambulance and started it up. They started to run into it and I backed up and droved to the police station

The whole world was going crazy I thought to myself as he drove to a dead Tired and hungry we stopped at a restaurant and walked in as We heard gun shots, I ran to the noise surprised but there was no one there but a shot zombie. I sighted and kicked it out and barricaded the doors "We should be safe here" I said sitting "Who Made you boss" a young kid says poking me. "No one Mark" I said eyeing him "Mark leave John alone" Jen said grabbing him "Sorry about my brother" she said then walked around back as where heard yelling "So what's the plan?" Rich Said loading his shot gun "We wait it out" I said and sighed "Not a really great plan" the guy by mark said crossing his arm "We need to find a way off this city." He says and looks at the windows "And how do we do that Matt" I said as Rich got up to check Jen and Mark "My brother has a plane he bought We can go there and get it" He said and laid down "But first let me sleep" then he was sound asleep "Good idea" I said and sat down and tried to sleep.

The next morning I woke up around 10 to the sound of gun shots "What was that I said opening my eyes "Nothing" Mark said then ran to Jen. I got up to check my gun in my hand as the window was shot and had blood spattered on it. I sighed and took a peak outside "Shit" I said looking at a group of hunter and grabbed the bags "We need to go!" I yelled and grabbed my guns. "What's wrong" Matt said as I throw him keys at "We got company" I said as the door busted open and they started coming at Matt "RUN!" I yelled shooting one of them He ran and hid under one of the tables We all started shooting at the Hunters "Shit I said as one slashed my hand We where out number and out matched, my pistol was covered in blood and I was backed against the wall. I could smell death all around as the hunters started to take us out one by one. I looked at Jen who was the first to go "Jen I yelled and pushed the hunters out of the way as her mouth filled with blood. Then Matt was next. There was no way win this battle so I grabbed Mark and we ran outside "Come on Rich!" I yelled hearing a scream "Shit" I mumbled forgetting I gave Matt the keys "Mark stay in the car" I said and ran back in The hunters jumped me as I tried to get freed I was cut in the neck. As I clanged to life I looked up to see Mark running in. No Mar. I said before I died.

Thing never turn out the way they do in shows I learned that day.


	2. Story 2

"Keep running!" A figure says in bold voice "We got to keep running!" he yells again. His face becoming clear as day. He was an old man, in his 50's with a short red hair and a tired face in his hands is carried a shotgun and a box of shells. We where in the sewer trying to find our way out of Raccoon city. "Ok stay here" he says and throws me in the garbage then runs off then I hear a couple of bangs and a thump. (I still could not believe how this happen. How umbrella was using raccoon city as a breeding grounds for those monsters. But where are my manners. My name is Ben Mae, I just turned 18 two weeks ago and moved down to Raccoon city for a job. I have light blue eyes and short black hair. Although I could never ask for this, I always wanted an adventure. I guess this is my punishment.) "No" I mumbled to my self as I see a figure walk closer. I know what it was but did not want it to be. As it got closer I could see a bloody claw and parts of a shirt then it drops dead and the man comes from behind and smiles "It is safe" he says grabbing me from the garbage. His right arm bleeding. "Are you ok?" I asked scared. "No" he says sitting putting his hand on the wound "I need you to kill me" he says giving me the shotgun "I can feel my life draining. I need you to kill me before I kill you." He says trying to act tough. By this point I was crying. I could not take a life He helped me how could I do that. "NOW!" He yells at me and I point the gun to his face and close my eyes then I pulled the trigger. Bam then a Thump as he lays there dead. I never did get his name but I did what anyone else would do. I laid him down and crossed his hands then said my good byes. My mission was clear. I had to make it out for him. I grabbed the shells and shotgun and started running my damped clothing getting colder. After a while I make it to a base. "This must be their base" I mumbled and looked around. The metal door was closed but there was a card reader. Hmm I said looking around then smiled as I saw a white cloak lying on the side of the door. With a laugh I grabbed it and looked around and grabbed the card. "This is my day" I said then swiped the card in the reader and watched as the big door opened. "Shit" I said as dead bodies dropped from the other side. And there in a RPD vest was a young lady in here 20's He long blond hair flowing as the air rushed pasted her, her gun pointed at my face. "Who are you!" she demanded. "I I I" I kept saying my lost of words made her laugh "Your?" she said slowly "I'm Ben ma'am" I said trying not to get my self shot. "Come here" she said calmly, as I walked closer she puts her gun away. "Let me see you" she says and grabs me then looks me over. "Well other then a bruised chess your fine. Are you alone?" I nodded and rubbed the tears from my eyes. She smiles "Come along then, cant leave a civilian alone down here with all those zombies and experiments wandering around." She says and walks to a leaver and pulls it as the door closes the whole area starts moving up. "Get in the train" she says and walks in I follow and sit down "My name is Sally" She says as I enter. "Huh?" I looked at her puzzled "That's my name. You gave me yours after all" she says rubbing the garbage off my head "Your lucky your alive kid. There is Experiment of Umbrella wandering around here. Keeps saying Stars. He is after anyone and everyone." She says grabbing her gun. "Get your gun ready." She says and stands up as the elevator stops. We walk out and she opens the metal and we follow the tracks. "why don't we take the train?" I asked looking at her. "There down, Umbrella does not want anyone to get off alive" she says grabbing the pole from the wall, "we are going to be walking. If I am right then we should meet with other RPD and STARS members soon" she says smiling as we make it outside, the moon above us and the howl of the dogs spooking me into walking faster, "Slow down" she says and I start running Sally casing me. I stop in horror as a pile of dead Cops felled the road/bridge crossing Sally catches up and stops and looks at the body then at me and starts crossing her chest "I'm so sorry" I whispered as a huge boom thundered the sky and the ground rumbled. I look around to see a monster with a rocket launcher on the roof. "Stars" he says and shoots again at Sally as she dodges it. "SHOOT IT!" she says shooting at him. I aim my weapon at him and start to shot as he jumps down and shakes the ground making sally drop. "Stars" He says grabbing her "Let go" she screams hitting him "Let g…" She stops as a spike goes through her head and it looks at me. And walks closer "Stars" he says again as I shot my last bullet. He drops to his knees as I refill and walk backwards. "Stars this" A figure yells as shoots could be seen from a roof and he goes down. With a big jump a figure jumps off the roof and open his parashoot and glides to the bottom then walks to me, His back facing the Monster. "Are you ok?" he says as the monster stands and looks at him and stabs him in the back. His chest bleeding badly and he twitches then the monster looks at me and before I could run off he grabs me. With my Shotgun in hand I keep shooting him but with no luck, I last thing I remember was the words S.T.A.R.S.


End file.
